


Sapphire and Faded Jeans

by rivlee



Series: Live Fast, Die Old [9]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/pseuds/rivlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people make every day better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphire and Faded Jeans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amorekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/gifts).



> Title from Corinne Bailey Rae’s _Put Your Records On_

_Nightingale_ was a small cafe just past the university. It catered to the students, relocated artists, and generations of locals. Naevia’s great-grandmother started it back during World War II. An old hole-in-the-wall that quickly gained popularity do to its location near the base, it’d been a success ever since. Naevia was just one of the family members who looked after it, this their tangible legacy. When she wasn’t touring, trying her best to make this music thing last, she was here. The old counter with its brass railings, the chipped painting on the wall in the back room, the water damage spots on the ceiling, all of it felt like home. 

There wasn’t much to do now. It was a Saturday afternoon during football season. People were still sleeping, cheering in the bleachers, getting drunk at their tailgates, or watching at home. It was a lull with only a few regulars scattered around. Nasir was huddled in his corner, sitting under the plaque Crixus had put up officially declaring it his spot, working on his next novel. Lucius was grading papers in the back booth and muttering about standardized testing. 

It wasn’t even a decent time for people watching. She just felt restless; that itch rising under her skin telling her it was time to travel soon. For now she’d try to amuse herself by folding the napkins into swans. She was on her third one when her salvation stumbled into one of the tables outside.

“Lydon,” she called.

He looked up from where he was making a castle out of their business cards and toothpicks.

“Yes, my queen?”

“Watch the counter for me?”

He looked up in confusion until he saw who was outside. He patted down his hair and grinned. “Of course, just remember to put in a good word for me.”

Naevia rolled her eyes at him before dashing outside.

“You’re back,” she exclaimed as she damn near tackled Diona in a hug.

The barking was unexpected.

“And you’ve stolen Moose!”

“I didn’t steal her,” Diona said. “I figured I’d entertain her while Auctus does business. He had her running around the gallery and you know how that offends some people.”

Naevia leaned down and scratched Moose’s head. She yipped in happiness and tugged on her Disney Princesses leash that Diona refused to let go. 

“I think she wants to go back,” Naevia said.

“She just wants to go to the park and play with the ducks,” Diona explained. She quickly pulled Naevia into another hug. “I’ve missed you. So damn much you don’t even know.”

Naevia clung to her. Diona was her oldest friend. They’d known each other since preschool. They never parted until college came. Naevia stayed local, all deep into the music and art scenes of their city. Diona though, she was always the bigger and practical dreamer of the two. She went thousands of miles away for college and against all possible odds, got into veterinary school on the first try. Naevia was so proud that one day she could look at her Diona and call her Dr. Housiadas.

That was the thing about their family. They had a way of achieving the impossible and doing it with style and grace. Naevia had spent her whole life benefitting from their friendship and knowledge. Not that she’d ever call herself _close_ to Auctus, so few could, she knew and had seen that he would always have her back. 

She shivered as memories of dark times crept up again.

“Hey,” Diona said. “The sun is shining and we are here.”

Naevia took a shuddery breath and nodded. It was _their_ phrase. It meant everything was okay. No monsters under the bed or men lurking in dark alleyways. She wasn’t alone out here. 

“I missed you,” Naevia sighed into the long-missed scent and feel of Diona’s hair. 

“Same here,” Diona said. “No one else gets me.”

Naevia laughed in agreement. It was true. They had their own way of speaking. Half the times words weren’t required. She missed that, the lack of having whole conversations without words. She didn’t need to be anything other than messy-haired, semi-fucked-up, little Via with her Di. 

“What are you really doing here, other than puppy snatching?”

“I’m Moose-sitting,” Diona said. “There is some conference I have to present a paper at.”

Naevia scoffed. “Oh, is _that_ all? Diona, that’s amazing.”

Diona shrugged. “Most people don’t want to hear about cow breeding methods. It’s not exactly stimulating dinner conversation.”

Naevia grimaced. “It’s not that I don’t care, I just don’t want to know.”

To an outsider Diona would look offended but Naevia could see that distinct crinkle around her eyes, the way her lips twitched, and she knew how hard she was hiding her laughter. 

“That a good six months of my academic career, Via. I had to make sacrifices to the grease, coffee, and dairy gods to get through.” Diona cracked up. “Oh god, you don’t even know. I was working with this jackass who spent three months trying to, like, get me to run away to his hog farm. I just wanted to leave the study behind me but my advisor keeps entering it to all these conferences looking for papers.”

Naevia shook her head. “I didn’t even know such a conference was in town.”

Diona rolled her eyes. “Just look for all the John Deere paraphernalia.” 

Naevia playfully kicked at her. “Diona,” she chastised.

Diona just shrugged. “Any way I can bribe you to get me a brownie the size of my fist and skip out of work?” 

Naevia looked at the still empty café. Lydon was half-asleep at the register. Nasir was, as per usual, helping himself to the coffee pot. He was allowed, seeing as how his coffee tab basically played their monthly water bill. Lucius still had yet to finish his tea or his piece of pecan pie. 

“We’ll get the brownie later.” Naevia stood up and nudged Moose awake. She grabbed Diona’s arm. “On three,” she said.

They couldn’t even finish the countdown they were laughing so hard as they ran down the street, Moose barking and leading them the whole way.


End file.
